Lorelai The Principle
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai is the Principle at Stars Hollow High
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day after school Rory goes into Lorelai's office and throw;s her book bag on the floor and throw;s herself in a chair infront of Lorelai's desk and loks at her.

''hey sweetie how was your day?'' Lorelai asks her

''ugh!'' Rory groan's

''yes?'' Lorelai qestion's her

''that new girl paris she is trying to make my life and this place a living hell for me but she better watch her back because this place is my territory and I don't think she know's that your my mom yet and I will make this place a living hell for her.'' Rory tell's her mom

''well I will make this place a living hell for the both of you if you don't don't knock it off I will put you guy's in all the same classes and tell all your teacher's to put your seat's next to each other until you guy's can become friend's.'' Lorelai tell's her

''you wouldn't!'' Rory says meanly

''oh I would!'' Lorelai tell's her

''and you know the thing I really really hate about her?'' Rory question's her mom

''No what?'' Lorelai asks her

''that she is a journalism major and so that mean's that she is going to go out for the paper probably.'' Rory tell's her

''ahh.'' Lorelai says

''yea and the thing is it's my newspaper and I am the editor and it's my staff and we don't I don't need or want her or want to put up with her so I am going to tell her that there's no room for her on our staff.'' Rory tell's her

''well what about the part's of the paprt that noboy ever want's to do?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'll do them I usally do them anyway don't I and I don't want or need her help to do anything for my paper.'' Rory tell's her

''your just going to stress yourself out more sweetie.'' Lorelai tell's her

''so I do that anyway don't I and this is what I want and I'm going to continue to get what I want when I want it and be spoiled that way and that's just the way it's going to be!'' Rory tell's her

''okay well if that's what you want than that's what you want I can't change your mind about that so are you hungry because I sure am come on do you want to go to Luke's?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure but we are not done talking here!'' Rory tell's her

''yea I know come on we can talk on the way or at Luke's'' Lorelai tell's her and gather's her thing's.

Rory grab's her book bag from the floor.

They leave Lorelai's office and Lorelai lock's it up

They school and walk over to Luke's. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl's walk into the diner.

''find a seat hun I will go and I will get us some coffee.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says and find's a table to sit at.

Lorelai goes up to the counter.

''hey long day coffee?'' Luke asks her

''hey yes and 2 please.'' she says in a stressed tone

''okay.'' he says and pour's her 2 cup's of coffee

''you okay?'' he asks her

''yes I'm fine it's nothing it's just that this new girl Paris came to school today and Rory is freaking out and is feeling threatened by her because she is afraid that Paris will take over her newpaper because she is a journalism major and Rory has worked so hard to get where she is today as editor.'' Lorelai tell's him

''oh yes I know.'' Luke says

''I'll make you two some burger's.'' he tell's her

''thank you.'' she says and pick's up the coffee cup's and bring's them over to the table and give's Rory her's.

''here.'' Lorelai says

''thanks!'' Rory says and takes a sip.

Lorelai sit's down with her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girl's eat and head home and Rory goes to do her homework in her room while Lorelai goes upstair's and shower's and change's into her sweat's and comes down and makes herself some coffee and sit;s in the livingroom and relaxes with her cup of coffee while she read's her magazine on the couch befre she says goodnight to Rory for the night and goes upstair's and goes to bed. In the morning the girl's get up and do it all over again. Around lunch time Rory come's into Lorelai's office.

''hey Mom you busy good your not.'' she sit's down and get's her lunch out.

''Hey sweetie how is your day going?'' Lorelai asks her and looks at her awkardly

''fine.'' Rory tell's her

''um why arn't you in the cafeteria with the rest of your friend's eating lunch?'' Lorelai asks them

''because I hate them and Paris.'' Rory tell's her

''oh should of seen that one coming.'' Lorelai says

''you know sweetie your going to have to stop running away from the people you hate and stop coming in here so much you know I do have work to do I mean I know I'm your mom and all and I love and appreciate all the company at lunch but there's going to be people in your life that your going to hate but are going to have to learn how to face,work with, and deal with them I do it everyday.'' Lorelai tell's her

''no thank you I'll just go then.'' Rory tell's her

''no you can stay for today but just maybe tomorrow try it out and have lunch in the cafe with Lane and Dean?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just closes her eyes tight and shakes her head.

''hunnie what is wrong?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing I just really don't like Paris and I can't just sit in the lunchroom and eat lunch with her being here everyday.'' Rory tell's her in an extremely upset tone

Lorelai takes a deep breath in and sigh's and just put's her hand on Rory's to comfort her.

''you can't just kick her out?'' Rory asks her

''No I can't.'' Lorelai tell's her and looks at her awkardly again

a teacher knock's on her door.

Lorelai look's up ''hey Joanie what's going on?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a fight outside.'' she tell's her

''ok thank you be right back sweetie relax.'' Lorelai says with her hand on Rory's and leave's her office 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lorelai bring's and get's both the boy's into her office.

''I'm sorry sweetie but your going to have to go so I can talk to these boy's alone I'll see you after school have a good rest of your day I'll meet you at Luke's I love you.'' she tell's Rory and kick's her out of her office and shut's the door and goes back to sit behind her desk while she talk's to the boy's.

after lunch Lane find's her

''hey Rory you ok?'' Lane asks her

''No I'm not.'' Rory tell's her

''my mom just kicked me out and I just really need to talk to her.'' Rory tell's her

''because she had to punish those two boy's that were fighting and she's your mom and you can talk to her anytime.'' Lane tell's her

Rory just shrug's her shoulder's.

''is this about the new girl Paris?'' Lane asks her

''yea it is I just really really hate her and I just don't want her to go our for the paper or to our school.'' Rory tell's her

''well I don't think that there is anything that you or your mom can do to get rid of her I think she's here to stay.'' Lane says

''yea well just come on we're late for class.'' Rory tell's her

''okay.'' Lane says and follow's her to class 


End file.
